escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Haag
Matt Haag, nicknamed The Professor, was invited to attend a dinner party at an Estate hosted and owned Joey Graceffa, which was only accessible by traveling to the 1920s. Matt immediately has suspicions about Lele Pons, causing them to hate each other, constantly voting for each other throughout the season. He is one of the only two guests who didn’t vote for Justine Ezarik to be buried alive. He volunteers himself into the Exorcism challenge, but takes it back, which everyone says you can’t do, causing him to be voted into the challenge against Sierra Furtado. Matt skims through one of the instructions, and places the rosary on Sierra, which kills her. He then reads the note fully, finding out he could’ve killed himself or Sierra. He becomes depressed after this, blaming himself for Sierra’s death, causing him to give up on the group, believing that they were all going to die. The group turns their back on Matt, voting him in again the next episode to fight Timothy DeLaGhetto in the Doll Room Challenge. Matt believes he has his doll placement correct, but is actually wrong, causing him to drink more poison instead of the antidote, killing him. Sometime after this, his soul is collected by The Collector and stored in the Jar of Souls. His soul is later freed by Joey, Bretman Rock, and Colleen Ballinger. Role Episode 1 - An Invitation Matt is assigned the role as 'The Professor'. He talks about how he doesn't go to parties much. When Shane Dawson is poisoned, he reads the telegram that he received right before he was poisoned. When the group splits in to three, he is with Oli White and Lele Pons trying to finish a puzzle. Matt and Lele do not like each other immediatly. The group cannot complete the puzzle in time, along with another group, causing Shane to die from the poison he ate. Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine At voting, Matt does not trust or like Lele and wants her to be the one to go, as she accused Tim of being a murderer straight away. Episode 3 - Buried Alive While everyone is accusing each other, Matt is the first one to accuse Justine of working with the evil, as he says she took out Andrea, saboutaged the entire death machine and that it has to be her. She gets very defensive about this, and says that she told Andrea not to pick her since she is stupid, to this, Matt responds saying that it doesn't change the fact that she killed her. This causes most of the group to think that Justine is the one in leagues with the evil spirit. He goes with Eva and Sierra into the spare room to look for a lock of hair that they need for a seance. While they are alone, he asks the two who they think is working in league with the evil. Sierra says Joey, as they are in his house. Matt, however, says that he thinks that it is either Lele or Justine. To this, Eva and Sierra say that they don't think it is Lele, and that she's just crazy. Eva says that she thinks it is either Justine or Joey, and Sierra agrees with her. While the three of them are searching, Matt notices that there is a crease in the wall, he investigates it and a secret doorway appears, revealing a bathroom. Matt sees a wig in the shower of the bathroom, and it happens to be the wig that they needed to perform the seance. They cut the lock of hair and go downstairs so they can start the seance. He later points out the fact that the seance positioning is wrong, so they fix it. Once the seance is ready, they use Sarah to speak to a woman named Caroline Eastwick who was buried alive. They later split up into two groups, one of which finds the key to the coffin where Caroline was buried, while the other group actually has to find the coffin. Matt goes with the group that needs to find the key, along with Sierra, Lele, Justine and Sarah. He takes his opportunity and walks to the back with Justine. He asks Justine if she is working with the evil, to which she says that she's not and he tells her that he thinks that it is Lele. Before she can respond, Sierra asks what they are doing and tells them to hurry up. The group notice a piano in the middle of nowhere, Matt says that it is really creepy. He tells the group that maybe they shouldn't go near it. They decide to investigate it anyway. The group finds a music box inside of the piano. Justine tells the group to replicate the song that the piano is playing, and Lele plays it. When she does, the key falls out of the piano. Once the guests meet up again, Matt helps dig up the coffin. They find out that it is empty, apart from a note. He reads the note inside of the coffin, which says that to conceal artifact, it requires an unwilling soul to be buried alive, and it was Caroline's. Now another soul must be buried in order to reverse the spell and then get the artifact. After reading the note, he says that they will have to kill somebody. During voting, Matt talks with Joey and Justine, being one of the few who isn't targeting her, despite accusing her at the start of the episode. Joey and Justine say that they wanna vote in Tim. It is unknown who he voted to go in, but it was most likely either Lele or Tim. He says that the fact the they were burying somebody who was right next to them a second ago is unexplainable. They find a box come up from the ground, and Matt points out that it has the marking they saw earlier in it. Inside is an artifact. Matt says that he doesn't want to do this anymore, and that it is breaking his spirit. Episode 4 - Mannequins While Joey and GloZell are fighting, Matt asks for them to just figure out what to do with the box. He says that they have already killed so many people, Joey corrects him, saying that technically they have only killed two. To this, Matt says that there are still three dead. He says in a confession that he just buried his friend alive (Justine) and now all that they have is a black box. Joey figures out a clue that says 'IDLE', and Matt calls him a genius. Matt starts calculating what numbers each letter in 'IDLE' would equal to. After figuring out each one, he changes the clock's time to the numbers from 'IDLE'. After doing this, some books fall over on the shelf, revealing a keyhole, however no one has the key needed to open it. Matt suggests they start looking for the key, and so the group does. When Joey discovers a secret room in the house, Matt is shocked that he has been in the house all night and he hasn't noticed a room that was right next to him. They see loads of mannequins. Matt points out the fact that Tim isn't with the group. Sierra is also not there, which GloZell notices. Matt finds another clue and reads it out loud to the guests, and they need to find a fifth mannequin. When Tim and Sierra return, Tim is carrying a mannequin, Matt tells him that they need the fifth mannequin. He asks the group if they have the order of mannequins correct, they did so a box opened, and it says that two will need to play perverse games. While discussing on who to vote for the perverse games, Matt goes with Joey and Tim. He says that Lele is killing people off and she needs to go. Joey agrees with him. Matt says that he doesn't trust her, and he knows that she doesn't trust him either. Matt points out that Eva is trying to spy on the three of them for Lele. While Lele is voting, she says "Matt" out loud, so everyone can hear. Matt says that that is fine. When Joey and Lele are chosen, Matt says that all he can do is hope that Lele dies in this challenge. When GloZell falls to the ground, Matt asks her if she's okay. He feels her pulse and announces that she's dead. Matt says that he doesn't want to hear anything that Lele has to say, as every single time she goes into the challenge, she doesn't die. He says that Lele has caused all of the deaths and she is working with the evil spirit. Once the group finds out that they had to betray someone, Lele states that it was either going to be Matt or GloZell, and that Joey saved him. She tells Matt to shut up and sit down, and proceeds to push him on the couch. Episode 5 - Freak Show Episode 6 - Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? Due to a failed exorcism, Matt murders Sierra, and thus, decides not to care about anybody's lives. Because of this, they all turn against him. Episode 7 - Mermaid Tails Matt dies this episode by failing to complete his doll house correctly, causing him to drink poison twice. He was against Tim. Voting History Thumbnails Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg Ep6 thumb.jpeg|Matt on the thumbnail of Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? alongside Sierra Furtado Gallery D5E2E606-C421-4393-9D0C-7C01F675D9E8.jpeg|Matt receives his invitation from Joey Graceffa. BF6F11C5-1410-4FA4-A498-3E76B721592C.jpeg|Matt arrives at The Estate. 5DBFA559-AFCF-402B-9FC6-79032A7B7698.jpeg|Matt’s first confessional in Season 1. D1BCC4FA-F31B-4486-8C14-52B913919356.jpeg|Matt as he appears in the Season 1 intro. C402CC04-D5E3-467A-BCD7-DDD399BA22B5.jpeg|Matt votes for Lele Pons. 35BAAA57-99D8-441C-83B7-A73197111BC3.jpeg|Matt votes for Lele Pons. 899B36C1-4428-484D-9D0E-DA220711C6A6.jpeg|Matt votes for Lele Pons. 377223A2-10D2-44C6-AE17-576EE25C63FB.jpeg|Matt votes for Oli White. 32D1D4D3-4113-491A-8FAB-44FB76134E69.jpeg|Matt votes for Sierra Furtado. A7F7A1BE-AD36-4803-BE2C-B0D323505B9E.jpeg|Matt in the Exorcism Challenge. 0179937E-3C88-4DE8-8825-B660525CA46E.jpeg|Matt mourning the death of Sierra Furtado after accidentally killing her. 0FFD7751-0BC1-49DC-96AA-AFEC86924949.jpeg|Matt and Timothy DeLaGhetto in the Dollhouse Challenge. Matt Haag (Poisoned Twice).jpeg|Matt’s dead body after drinking poison twice. Quotes Season 1 * "Do you have any mints? Any gum? Mints? Mints? Mints?" * "This girl (Lele) is the problem." * ”Are you okay?” (Proceeds to waiting for a dead GloZell Green to respond) “She’s dead.” * ”Sierra, are you okay!? * "Don't even read the book, it doesn't matter. We killed off all of our friends just to get the four artifacts and then we find out we need to do more just so we can kill even more people to hopefully get out of the house. This is never going to end and we are all going to die." - Matt at the end of Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? losing hope. * ”I just don’t see the light at the end of the tunnel here.” * ”I’ve checked out, I killed Sierra. It’s over.” * ”I vote that everyone sucks.“ * ”I’m pretty sure I’m right... I’m sorry if it’s you, but...“ - Proceeds to accidentally drink poison and die. Trivia * Matt is generally thought of as one of the most hated characters in Escape the Night by the other guests and the community in general, with DeStorm from Season 2,Teala and Nikita from Season 3 and Bretman Rock from season 4. Category:Cast Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Sixth Victims Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Guest Category:Season 1 Guest Category:Soul Free Category:Nominated for an Award Category:Formed an Alliance